Split Personality
by anonymous anime fan
Summary: YAOI Syo has been secretly dating Satsuki, Natsuki's secret counterpart, who everyone but Natsuki is aware of. But when the secret starts to break down, what will Syo do? Who will he chose?
1. Split Personality

Uta No Prince-Sama

Split Personality

~AnonymousAnimeFan~

"Are you Natsuki…. Or Satsuki?" I asked, looking up at him as he towered over to me. My hat fell to the ground as he pinned me up against a tree.

"Satsuki…." He mumbled to me. I blushed.

"I-I haven't told N-Natsuki…." I stuttered. Satsuki smiled at me and I blushed. He gently guided my chin to look directly at him and he stole a kiss from me. I felt him pulled me closer and my arms folded up uselessly between us as they were locked in the tiny space between our chests. I felt his heartbeat speed up to rival my own and melted into the kiss.

He pulled away and I stumbled to be caught by him. I blushed…. I hate when I become like this.

"S-Sorry…." I mumbled… I feel to fucking out of character…..

"It's alright, Syo-Chan…." Satsuki said, pulling me closer as we slide down the side of the tree to the grass. I stumbled and ended up sitting on him. I buried my head in his chest flustered and looked over at the discarded glasses on the grass.

"I-I feel bad not telling Natsuki about us… about you." I said, grabbing his jacket and clenching it in my fingers. "I feel like I'm lying to you…"

"You're not lying to me…. You can tell him, but I can't help you through it when you do." Satsuki did. "It will be him not me."

I nodded and rested my head in the crook of his neck, hoping no one would find us. We had hidden ourselves rather deep in the trees near the school.

"Why does everyone make you angry so easily, Satsuki? Why am I the only one you treat nicely… the only one who can stop you when you go on a rampage?" I asked. Satsuki sighed.

"I don't know why…. Everyone else is just so annoying." He said, become tense. I tried to help him relax by cuddling up closer, if possible, to him. He relaxed a little, helping my own nerves. I hate this fear of being caught… but I know if anyone learns, it will be bad, I just know it.

"But you… you are perfect. And I couldn't treat you horribly if I tried. Only when I see you can I stop being violent about whatever it was…." He said. "Because I love you."

"I love you too…" I said, happily pulling my head out of his shoulder and smiling at him. He smiled back and picked up his glasses from the ground.

"We should go before someone sees us." Satsuki said. I sighed and looked down but nodded. He looked at his glasses, but didn't put them on. I stood up, he did too, but he didn't move more than that.

I picked my hat off the ground and popped it on my head and I looked up at Satsuki.

"What's wrong Satsuki?" I asked bluntly. Ah, back to normal… I can't help but get all "innocent" like when I'm melting into Satsuki.

"I don't want to put them back on… I don't want to be Natsuki again if it means I can't be with you…" Satsuki said, and I could swear I saw a tear roll down his cheek.

I took Satsuki's hand.

"It's ok… Satsuki. I'll still be here with you." I said. He nodded and moved to put his glasses on. I'll endure Natsuki if it means I get to be with Satsuki….

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

"Finally… Natsuki stopped chasing me…." I sighed, panting.

"That's a dirty little plan you've pulled here, Ochibi-Chan."

"Ren?... Don't call me Ochibi-Chan!"

"Whatever, do you really think its right to lie to your precious best friend about something so big and interesting? That you're practically dating him, and he doesn't know." Ren said.

I blushed but shook my head. "When did you figure that out!"

"I saw you two in the trees yesterday, you were rather well hidden, I would have never noticed you if I had dropped something. I got a glimpse of you two when I followed it to pick it up." Ren said. I blushed but composed myself and glared.

"D-Don't tell Natsuki!" I demanded.

"Why shouldn't I, because he'll be hurt. That really isn't my problem now is it?" Ren asked. He looked behind him.

"Ah, the little lamb is going to show soon. I think I'll hold onto this secret for now, but you better tell Natsuki yourself. It'll lessen the pain." Ren said before turning and leaving. I sighed and leaned up against the wall.

"I couldn't help but overhear!" I jumped and looked around.

"H-Headmaster?"

"Now why would you confuse me with that eavesdropping-addict? It's me, Ringo!" Ringo shouted as he appeared from the trees, feigning innocence.

"You've really let the headmaster rub off on you haven't you…." I mumbled. Ringo nodded.

"You are lucky." Ringo said, seriously.

"Why?"

"It is against the rules to fall in love with your partner. But, since you aren't technically in love with _Natsuki, _your partner, I really don't know how to treat this special case. While they are the same person physically, they aren't the same person. Such a head scratcher this case is." Ringo said, putting on a thoughtful look. He smiled in epiphany. I gulped.

"I know, if you get Natsuki to say that you are not together romantically/sexually, you can continue your naughty relationship with Satsuki, understand." Ringo said. I nodded nervously and he smiled and clapped his hands together.

"Good! Now off to class, I'll give you a note since you're in S class."

-x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x- -x-

I sighed, putting my head down on the lunch table. If I don't tell Natsuki, Ren will tell him and Ringo will get hurt because he'll try to force me and Satsuki apart. If I do tell Natsuki, Satsuki and I can still be, but Natsuki will get all depressed. I don't know what to do! It's a lose-lose situation!

I scratched my head rigorously in frustration.

"What a matter Syo-kun?"

"Haruka? Oh, I guess you're the best person to confide in right now." I said as Haruka sat at the table, across from me.

"You can tell me," Haruka said, smiling, "I want to know why you're hiding at this empty table in the corner when everyone else is over there. Ren said to ignore it, but I don't know…."

"It's kind of a complicated story…." I said, taking in a deep breath.

"You see, I've been together with _Satsuki _for a while now. You remember Satsuki, Natsuki's split personality that he isn't aware about. Well, Ren saw us and is threatening to tell Natsuki if I don't soon, and to make matters worse, Ringo overheard the situation and says that if I don't get Natsuki to come with me and say that we are not in a relationship, we could get expelled and Satsuki might start hurting people. Worst of all, all things end with me telling Natsuki which means he'll learn that I've been dating his second personality all this time and he was never even aware he had a split personality!" I said, somehow all in one breathe. Haruka's head spun around, digesting all I just told her. She composed herself.

"You have no choice but to tell Natsuki. It's the beginning step of all your options here. You have to do it. It was eventually going to learn about Satsuki, but you being with Satsuki will hurt him a bit… he has been pining for you for a long time now." Haruka said. I put my head on the table, making a loud slam. Haruka jumped.

"Syo-kun…. You're making yourself bleed…." She said worriedly.

"It's better than hurting Natsuki…." I mumbled.

"Syo! Don't hurt yourself like that!" Natsuki shouted from behind me. I jumped, some blood dripping over my eye. I looked at Natsuki, tolerating as he whipped the blood of me with a handkerchief and patched up the cut with a first-aid-kit-from-nowhere.

"All better." Natsuki said with a smile. I sighed.

"I need to tell you something… Na-Natsuki…."

"Ok."

"In private."

"What is it? You're all serious….."


	2. I'm Supposed To Chose?

A/N I've been updating like everything lately. Split Personality's being updated finally Bitches! -Composes self- Anyway, enjoy, I do realize that it's been so long, I had to reread my own story just to remember what happened and what I planned to happen. It's been a while –sweatdrop-

PM to Be BETA, before I go look for one myself lol :3

Split Personality

II: I'm supposed to choose?

"Na-Natsuki…" I mumbled as we made it into private. I can't hurt him… I can't hurt him! What do I do? What…

"What's wrong Syo, everyone's all serious. Is something a matter? Are you hurt?! Are you moving?!" Natsuki began listing possible problems. I grabbed his shoulders to stop him.

"No, it's none of that!" I have to tell him the truth! It's the only way… it won't hurt him… not for very long at least.

"I..I.." I mumbled. I shook my head and pushed myself up onto my toes and gave Natsuki a kiss on the lips. I pulled away, dropping back onto the ground slowly, my hands on Natsuki's chest. I just looked at my hands, not able to look at him.

"You like me? That way…" Natsuki said. I nodded.

"Iloveyou." I said, fast and quiet.

"What my precious cutie?" He asked, getting all giddy.

"I love you…" I repeated. He practically died there. It's just… intolerable sometimes.. But sometimes, it's nice. Like we he cares for me, but then Satsuki is a side of him I love too. Maybe a side I love more, I think so.

"C-can I see you without your glasses?" I asked. Natsuki gave me a confused, caught off guard look but nodded and slowly took his glasses off.

"S-Satsuki?" I asked. The person in front of me just looked at me.

"Syo, remember its Natsuki? Are you so flustered your slurring your words?" he asked. I froze in shock.

Satsuki? Where is Satsuki? Where is the person I fell in love with? His body is still here, but there's a different him still in it? Where's the him I fell for, the him I'm in true love with? This him, Natsuki, it's a different love… I can't describe it, but it's not the same. I put my arms on his chest.

"Yeah, that's it, slurring my words." I told him, hiding my tears in his sweater. "You have beautiful eyes."

Is he angry with me? Why didn't he come out…

Wait.

I should be happy. Natsuki can be who he is without having to be constantly watched. He can be Natsuki all the time, without accidently becoming someone else. I'm sure it must be weird for him to just black out when he becomes Satsuki. This is for the better, for Natsuki.

If it's for the better why do I feel so empty? Did I just expect Satsuki to understand and be happy for me? He's not that type of person! Of course he got jealous and angry, he'll never show himself to me anymore. I won't get to see the person I love anymore, emotionally. He's right there, physically, but not mentally.

I just kissed Natsuki again. I'm sure I'll see the parts of Natsuki that I love more… maybe, I can love all of them. Natsuki and Satsuki, wherever he is, together. Maybe he'll come back if I do.

"Where do you want to go to eat?" Natsuki's question spurred me from my thoughts. I looked around. How did I end up in town? Have I just been walking around with Natsuki the whole time while I thought…

"Well, I guess that new sushi place would be nice…" I said. Natsuki smiled at me.

"Of course." Was his only reply as we walked to the sushi place. His glasses are back on and he's completely and utterly Natsuki. Its takes so much effort not to throw his glasses away and pray that Satsuki comes out.

This must be how he feels when he has to be Natsuki again, and he wasn't able to be with me, that was until he started hating me.

"I love sushi." I said, putting a smile on.

"I'm happy you do, because now two people love you."

I stopped mid-bite for that. I looked at the table, seeing the glasses set there gently.

I quickly swallowed.

"Satsuki? Y-you…" I looked at him. This was obviously Satsuki. By the way he carries himself.

"I had to think, I needed that time. I love you so much, but Natsuki does too. And he's the real owner of this body." Satsuki said. "You can't be in love with me, it's not right."

I just looked at Satsuki and shook my head. "But it feels right, I felt empty when I thought you were angry at me."

"You thought I was angry at you?" Satsuki asked. I nodded.

"While Natsuki may not be aware of what you do, you know what he does, you see it. I thought you were angry at me for telling Natsuki that stuff, that you wanted nothing to do with me." I said. "That you hated me."

"I could never hate you, I'm part of Natsuki and he loves every part of you." Satsuki said.

"That's the problem. I don't love every part of Natsuki. I love a lot of it, but I love the Satsuki part the most!" I shouted at him, ignoring the momentary looks from other costumers. I sat back down exasperated.

"I just want to be with the one I love, and not just his body." I said.

"Well, as a part of Natsuki, I'm still there when he's himself, he just doesn't show me. He doesn't show his more aggressive side." Satsuki said, giving me what I think is a smirk.

"Just get him to be himself, as him, I can tell you that the cute-obsessed way he acts is an important part of him, but he acts like it defines him. If you can help him with that, I'm sure you'll like him better." Satsuki told me. I wiped away tears.

"My love is telling me how to fall in love with someone else…" I said between sobs. "I don't know."

"You have to, for us, for Natsuki, Mostly for you." Satsuki said. "Now wipe away all the tears, so I'll put the glasses back on."

"Wait, not yet." I said. I stood up and walked over to Satsuki. I leaned forward to the sitting man and kissed him, some of my tears rubbing onto him.

"I love you."

"I love you too, but you have to love him." He replied.

"I'm loving him by loving you." I told him. "I don't want to change."

"Is… is that how you really feel?" Satsuki asked. I gave him a confused look.

"Wait, that didn't sound like you Satsuki…"

"It's Na-Natsuki… y-you really need to stop slurring y-your words… s-Syo."

Did... did I make Natsuki cry?


	3. Heartfelt Revelations

Split Personality

III: Heartfelt Revelations

Natsuki stood up rapidly and dashed out of the restaurant and I left money on the table before running after him. I found him sitting on a bench alone, in the center of the park, with clouds forming above.

"N-Natsuki…. It's still you…. You know that right?" I said as I slowly approached him. I sighed, _if I'm more confident this will hopefully go better._

"But it isn't me…" He said. We just stared at each other as he sniffled and I couldn't bring myself to say anything. He stood up and made to run off but I grabbed him and wrapped my arms around him, tightly.

"I'm smaller but you know that I'm stronger than you…" I mumbled.

"You…. You purposely mentioned your height…." I heard him say in surprise. I blushed and looked to the side.

"Don't get used to it… ok?" I said. He laughed and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's a really complicated situation…." I said, unfortunately having to interrupt our happy moment. He sighed and looked up at the sky.

"You're happy right?" He asked. I looked at him and released him from my tight hug.

"It- I'm… I'm not even sure." I said. "Just everything is happening fast since he wanted you to know about us so bad…. So know about him."

"It's a lot to take in." Natsuki said. Suddenly, a huge rumbling echoed through the air and the rain started to pour down on us. I just looked up at him, holding onto his hand.

"I only just learned about him then I learn that you've been with both of us… but it seems like you love him more…." He says.

"I love you both." I said, pounding my fists against his chest. "That's what I think this feeling is then… If only you were just one person…."

"If we were one person, who would you want to be the one that goes away?" He asked. I froze.

"I don't know…" I said looking down. Suddenly, I felt his jacket draped over me. I looked up at him and he tucked me under his coat.

"You're getting soaked." I had a sudden realization looking at his face.

"Na-Natsuki…. We forgot your glasses in the restaurant." I said. His eyes widen with surprise as he reaches for his face.

"Let's go back and get them." I said, tugging at his sleeve. He smiled and we walked together in quiet peace. We stood in front of the restaurant surprised, to find Ringo standing in front under an orange umbrella, waiting for us with Natsuki's glasses. He smiled at us.

"Satsuki, don't go forgetting these for no reason." He said, holding them out.

"I'm… not Satsuki." Natsuki responded sadly. Ringo looked surprised.

"Oh then, so you've got complete control?" Ringo asked.

"I think Satsuki is purposefully not coming out…" I said. Ringo looked at us with understanding.

"You're going through a lot I know…" Ringo said. "Love is such a hard thing to understand and managed, emotions are volatile." He pulled out a second umbrella from his belt, holding it out to us.

"Don't go getting sick now, emotions may be prevalent now but you have classes." Ringo said sincerely. "I don't mean to sound insensitive."

"Its fine, you're just looking out for us." I said, taking it and opening it, struggling to hold it above Natsuki's head.

"Here I'll hold it." He said.

"No, I've got it!" I shouted at him and he laughed.

"You're still you, that's good. It's not normal to see tears running down your cheeks." He said.

"I've just not been myself lately that's all." I said. He smiled. He took his glasses and put them on, wiping the raindrops off them. He suddenly grabbed my hand and held it tight.

"We can make it work." He said. He looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Yea…. Yeah, we can." I said. _I don't think Satsuki is coming back… I guess if it's what he thinks is best. _

"That's so sweet." Ringo said. "Make it back before curfew, alright?"

He turned and walked away in the rain, his hair bouncing behind him.

"I know you, Syo. You're thinking about blaming yourself aren't you?" Natsuki said. I jumped in surprise at his words.

"Well…I-"

"Don't, he left because he blamed himself." Natsuki said. "He'll come back sometime, but he wants us to get along first, at least that's what I think if he's how I think he is. It's not like I could ever meet him."

I looked at him speechless, and held out the umbrella for him to take. He looked at me confused for a moment but took it and held it above us.

"I think we'll figure everything out, right?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"I'll just take into account how much my clinginess bothers you." Natsuki said, laughing as he clung onto me. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop all together."

"Not in the rain!" I shouted, trying to wiggle away. He laughed as he let go of me.

"Let's go back, I was acting so weirdly I probably got everyone worried about me." I said, nudging him to start walking.

"Alright, we probably acted crazy." He says chuckling.

"Yeah… I'm happy everything is sorted out. I wish I could apologize to Satsuki though…" I said.

"Why don't you?" Natsuki asks. I looked at him.

"How? You can control it…." I said.

"No, but this still works right?" He said, grabbing his glasses and pulling them off. His expression quickly changed.

"Only because you seemed so forlorn." Satsuki said, giving me a rather irritated look. I looked at him surprised, hesitating before bowing my head down.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I ended up playing with both of your feelings."

"You don't have to bow." Satsuki said, grabbing my shoulders and pulling me back up to standing straight. I looked at him, tears welling in my eyes.

"I don't understand why you feel so bad… I knew what was going on and I still participated." Satsuki said.

"But still…. It was all my fault." I said. Suddenly, I felt his lips touch mine and I turned red. He pulled away and stayed close to my face, smiling a happy but sad smile.

"I had a part in it, we both hid in from him, we even played a part in your denial of your feelings for Natsuki." He said. A tear started rolling down my eye as I nodded in agreement. His hand gently swept it away.

"It makes me happy to see that you love us both, but I was never supposed to be." Satsuki says. "Embrace your love for him and know that I'll always love you too."

I threw my arms around him and started crying.

"Stop, stop." He said, I felt his tears rolling off his cheek into my hair. I pulled away and looked at him. He rubbed his eyes again.

"I'm sorry again… I've been selfish." I said. "I was so oblivious… you were hurting too." I said. He looked at me, with the saddest eyes I've ever seen.

"But… it's the right thing… it's not right for me to be with you both, even if it's tow people in the same body…" I said. He nodded.

"I know…" I wrapped my arms around him holding him close as he started to cry louder.

"I know that doesn't make it hurt any less…" I said. "I'm so sorry."

"I know it's all for the better… but… it won't stop…." He cried out in between his weeping.

"I'll still love you always, you know that. I'll always love both you and Natsuki." I said. He stood up straight, wiping his tears away again. I grabbed onto his chest and pushed myself onto my tip toes to give him a peck on the lips. I gave him a smile.

"We can always talk whenever, and by loving Natsuki I'll love you to." I said.

"I won't ever forget about us." I finished. He smiled.

"I guess I'm a hopeless romantic down underneath everything…" He said.

"It's ok; it's one of the things I like about you both." I said smiling.

He smiled as he slid the glasses back on, his expression of sad happiness fading into Natsuki's joyous smile. I smiled back.

"Oh, you got some raindrops on you Syo." Natsuki said, wiping Satsuki's tears off my shoulder and head.

"Oh, I'll get closer." I said, cuddling in closer to Natsuki.

"I know you loved us both…" Natsuki says. "And I'll try to make myself worth your love." I looked at him and smiled.

"As long as you stop creeping on me and burning food you'd be on the right track." I said.

He laughed, "I don't burn my food."

I sighed.


End file.
